Mohinder is a Perv
by kandisi
Summary: Mohinder’s not only a perv, he’s a fanboi. He’s been writing slash and het on himself paired with the heroes, along with slash and het on other heroes paired together. 'Together', Sylar and Peter stumble upon his fics online, and become quite confused...


**Title:** Mohinder is a Perv  
**Author:** sapphire17  
**Pairings/Characters:** Peter/Sylar, Hiro/Ando, Edgar/Lydia, implied Matt/Mohinder and Sylar/Mohinder, a TON of more parings in Mohinder's fanfics.  
**Characters:** Mohinder Suresh, Sylar, Peter Petrelli, Micah Sanders, Nathan Petrelli, Arthur Petrelli, Adam Monroe, Knox, Emma Coolidge, Luke Campbell, Hiro Nakamura, Ando Masahashi, Matt Parkman, Angela Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Noah Bennet, Chandra Suresh, Lauren, Rene, Samuel Sullivan, Edgar, Lydia, Molly Walker.  
**Rating:** Probably hard PG-13... possibly R, but I don't think it's quite graphic enough. *shrugs*  
**Summary:** Mohinder's not only a perv, he's a fanboy. He's been writing slash and het on himself paired with various heroes, along with slash and het on other heroes paired together. Sylar reads Mohinder's fics online, and becomes very, very confused... With the help of Micah Sanders, Sylar and Peter Petrelli vow to stop the mysterious perv once and for all.  
**Prompt: **#2 at 5drunkfics, _Tipsy.  
_**A/N:** This was written for comment_fic on livejournal, with Peter/Sylar where they found out someone they knew was writing slashfic on them. This is cracky, and Mohinder really is a perv in this, so don't say I didn't warn you... This was also inspired by xoxocath's cookleta fics, "Castro is a Perv", "Johns is a Perv", and "Cookleta Gets Back at the Pervs". XD;;

**Mohinder is a Perv**

Mohinder Suresh eagerly typed away on his computer.

Squee.

This was so fun!

Mohinder continued with his fanfic, and in it, he was paired with everyone.

He finished the fic, and proof read some of it.

_Mohinder slammed Sylar into the wall, kissing him ardently._

"_Please..." Sylar begged._

"_Don't worry, baby, I'll give it to you, nice n' rough, just like you like it."_

"_Mo-Mohinder..." Sylar gasped._

_That was when Peter Petrelli entered Mohinder's apartment._

"_Sylar! What the fuck? You're __**cheating**__ on me?! With HIM...?"_

_Mohinder pulled away from Sylar, licking his whet lips._

"_Why don't you join us, Peter? C'mon, it'll be fun..."_

_Peter blinked. "O-Okay..."_

_They all made their ways to the bed..._

_And..._

Mohinder grinned like an idiot. Who knew that he would ever write himself as a dominatrix? In the fic, he was screwing Peter, while Peter screwed Sylar. Then, Mohinder screwed Sylar while Sylar pleased Peter orally.

So hawt.

Then, they took a shower together, and did it some more.

Just too be an ass, though, Mohinder kicked Peter and Sylar out of his apartment at the end of the fic, calling them a couple of whores, while Sylar cried and Peter comforted him.

Okay... so maybe Sylar was a little OOC in his fics, but, fuck, who cared?

Mohinder gleamed with joy, and went back to writing more fic.

***

"Gabriel... come back to bed already. I wanna have some more 'fun'."

From the laptop in Peter's apartment, Sylar shook his head.

"No, I'm busy."

"Well I wanna get 'busy' too."

Sylar frowned. "You're insatiable, Peter. You're just gonna have to wait a few more minutes."

Peter rose from the bed, pulling on a pair of boxershorts before he went over to join his lover.

"What are you doing, anyways? Looking at porn?"

"Is that ALL you ever think about, Peter?" Sylar sighed, typing away on Google. "I'm Googling you and me, to see if anyone knows about us..."

Peter smirked. "Gabriel, that is fucking ridiculous."

"Hmm..." Sylar mumbled as he looked at the results. "Most of it is just your bio at paramedicsdotcom and my face on the FBI's most wanted list, along with a bunch of stuff like 'Nathan Petrelli missing' and stuff about how you and I hate each other."

"Well, yeah, that's true," Peter replied, "I still don't like you. I'm just using you for sex."

Sylar frowned. "Fuck you, Peter."

Sylar continued looking at the laptop's monitor, until...

"Wait a minute, what is this?" Sylar inquired, his brow furrowing, "All these strange titles to... something called 'fanfics' on fictionpressdotcom."

Sylar clicked on a fic entitled 'Sylar's Wild Night', and began scrolling down the page as he read...

_Sylar and Mohinder were in an alleyway, when Mohinder promptly slammed Sylar up against the wall and began tearing at his jeans with his inhuman strength, ripping them off. Nearby, Matt Parkman and Peter Petrelli watched with glee. Mohinder was going to fuck Sylar then and there, in front of them, and Peter and Matt were going to get off to it as they watched. Mohinder unzipped his jeans, and got out his hardness, spreading Sylar's cheeks as he..._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sylar exclaimed, completely shocked, or better yet, horrified. "What in the FUCK IS this trash?"

"Lemme see," Peter then said, crouching down next to Sylar as he leaned in.

_Peter and Matt watched as Mohinder slammed into Sylar, again and again, the both of them beaming with a sense of inner delight. Peter even slipped a hand into his pants, and began to..._

"Uuh..." Peter stuttered, "G-Gabriel...? What the hell is this...?"

Sylar quickly hit the 'back' button, instead clicking on another fic entitled 'I'll Make You Mine'.

In THIS fic, Peter beat the shit out of Nathan, before he raped him. Then, Mohinder magically appeared, and HELPED Peter rape Nathan. Afterwards, leaving Nathan spent and crying on the floor, Peter and Mohinder went to Sylar's, where they had a threeway, in which Sylar experienced double-penetration for the first time. Then, Mohinder went over to Matt's, fucked him, before a chapter was skipped that was about Hiro and Ando fucking in the back room at some rave. Then, in the next chapter, Claude had his way Peter, before Peter went to Issac's and had threeway with him and Simone. In the next chapter, Noah Bennet raped Sylar while Peter watched, getting himself off in unison. In the last chapter, Claire and Elle raped Adam (HUH?), before Angela had some late night 'fun' with Millie backstage at some wedding they were at.

TBC...

WTF?

"Uuh..." Peter once more stammered, "Alright, what in the fuck is this shit? That part about me forcing Nathan was the sickest thing I've ever seen."

"For me it was when I got the DP from you and Mohinder," Sylar muttered, "Like I'd actually let you two do THAT..."

"And like I'd actually share you with Mohinder," Peter replied, "Though Mohinder is pretty."

"I'm gonna click on this person's profile and see who they are," Sylar remarked, doing just that.

The profile was under the username 'IAmSuper', whoever the hell that was. And all of his interests, including movies, T.V. shows, and books were highly gay. Whoever this was was also a big pervert.

His fics had a lot of good reviews, though.

"We've GOT to find out who this really is..." Sylar mumbled, looking at Peter out of the corner of his eye.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, seriously. It could be any one of us."

"Yeah..." Sylar then paused, "Peter... you go to Starbucks and awful lot with your laptop before and after work, just what do you DO on it there...?"

Peter frowned. "I'm NOT a pervert. Well, yeah, I am, but... I didn't write any of this sick shit, I swear. How are we going to find out who did?"

Sylar grinned. "I know someone who can help us."

***

Mohinder had finished another fic, this one a het fic on himself and Maya where Maya had tied him to the bed, along with another het fic on Sylar and Claire where Claire had pegged Sylar's brains out.

Tee hee hee.

Mohinder was currently on his way over to Peter's, to attempt to seduce the young Petrelli. He came bearing flowers and a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka to get Peter good n' loaded.

Mohinder stopped outside the door when he heard a loud moan originate from inside the apartment.

Hold up.

What?

Yikes.

"Oh fuck, oh Peter, oh GOD, YES!"

WTF?

Mohinder pressed his ear to the door, and got out his cell-phone, recording everything that could be heard like the pervert he was.

Who was that though?

That had... strangely sounded like... like Sylar.

"Peter, yes, fuck me!"

Holy shit, it _was_ Sylar!

"You like that? Of course you do. I'm going to fuck you until you bleed."

Mohinder squealed like a fangirl.

Holy shit, dominant!Peter. That was so, SO HOT.

"Peter, I'm coming!"

"Come for me, Gabriel."

"Peter, fuck PETER!"

"OH GABRIEL!"

"Oooooh!"

"YES!"

And then they were quiet. Rather than knocking on the door, Mohinder dialed Peter's number on his phone, and brought it to his ear.

Ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Pick up.

"Hello?"

"Peter... you sound... very out of breath," Mohinder grinned like a sex-fiend.

"I... just got back from jogging... yeah..."

"I'm outside your door, Peter."

Fuck.

"Mohinder, you fucking pervert!" Peter hissed into the phone.

"So, you've been screwing Sylar, have you?" Mohinder beamed with childlike delight.

"Please, Mohinder, you CAN'T tell anyone," Peter pleaded, "If my Ma found out, she would KILL me. Hell, EVERYONE would."

"Are you going to let me in, or what?"

"Yeah, just a minute... Gotta put on some clothes. Bye."

Hang up.

Mohinder waited patiently, until Peter answered the door, shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

Peter's brow furrowed. "Mohinder, what's with the roses and vodka?"

"Can't a guy be nice? I mean... you did just lose your brother and all, I just came here in case you wanted somebody to talk to, but it seems like you already have that someone."

Peter rolled his eyes. Besides Peter, Angela, Matt, Noah, Rene, and Sylar himself, no one else knew Nathan's real cause of death. His funeral had been held several days ago, and even Sylar had showed up, standing off in the distance as Claire cried on Peter's shoulder.

"Can I come in?" Mohinder asked sweetly.

"Whatever," Peter sighed, "I guess you can, since you brought boozes. That earns you a free pass."

"He brought boozes?" Sylar said, sounding very, very interested and eager.

Peter sighed. "Gabriel, you are NOT getting drunk again, and that's the end of it. Ever since I took Rene's power of power nullification, you've been using it to get soused like a sot."

Sylar frowned.

Mohinder's brow the furrowed. "Peter... Sylar... why do you have blood draining from your lips? And Peter, where did you get that cut on your chest? And Sylar, why is their blood running down your neck?"

"It's called S&M, Mohinder," Peter responded, licking the blood from his lips.

Oh.

Kinkeh.

Mohinder set the flowers on the table, and then said, "Well, who's up for a drink?"

"Me," Peter responded, going into the kitchen to gather several crystal glasses. He returned with them, and sat down at the table, along with Sylar and Mohinder, before Mohinder poured the drinks.

Peter even allowed Sylar to drink, figuring that a couple couldn't hurt the poor sucker.

Thus, Peter, Mohinder, and even Sylar drank away until they were all a little tipsy.

"Hey, Mohinder," Peter slurred slightly, taking another sip of vodka, "You ever heard of 'fanfic' or 'slash' or 'het'?"

Mohinder spit some of his drink back into the glass. "N-No, why do you ask?"

"Because some fucking pervert has been writing slash and het about all three of us, and others known to us, and I wanna know who the fuck the bastard perv is."

"Me too," Sylar too slurred with a chuckle, "I'm so like... 'OOC' in that stuff. You are too, Mohinder, there's no WAY you're that domineering."

Mohinder grunted. "How would you know?"

"Because seriously, you, raping me, Nathan, fucking Matt, Maya, Elle, etc... and giving me the 'DP', that's just insane. Fucking insane."

Mohinder frowned. "Well, it could happen. I mean if you and I were to get it on, I'd totally be on top."

Peter laughed out loud, as did Sylar

"Yeah right," Peter laughed some more, taking another gulp of Grey Goose. "Anyway, Gabriel and I have a plan. We're going to figure out who the perv is whose been writing all this slash and het on us."

Mohinder swallowed. "I... better be going now. You guys can keep the vodka."

And so, Mohinder left.

Afterwards, Peter and Sylar continued drinking, got drunk, and had drunken sex on the table as Sylar screwed Peter's brains out.

It was like something straight out of a fanfic.

Well.

***

Mohinder grinned like an idiot. Now that he was buzzed, he was more than up to writing some fanfiction.

Mohinder was currently working on a crossover between real life and Supernatural, where Mohinder and Sylar took a ride in Dean's Impala.

Then, they, Sam, and Castiel all had an orgy.

Oh yes!

Afterwards, Mohinder wrote a fic where Matt used his power of telepathy to rape Peter, before Peter absorbed Matt's power and turned the tables on him, raping Matt back. Then, Mohinder wrote about he and Elle having sex in an ice-cream shop, behind the counter where Elle worked (WTF?), before he wrote one of those infamous party fics where everyone went to the Petrelli Mansion for a party and got wasted/stoned, having drunken/high sex with one another. While Peter and Nathan were having sex in a closet, Sylar was having sex with Angela, while Claire had sex with Elle out on the balcony. Then, Mohinder screwed Sylar out in the swimming pool while Samuel and Edgar had sex on the roof (Another WTF).

During all this, Samuel unleashed his mega power and caused an earthquake while he was having sex, as Edgar fucked him with superspeed, before the mansion collapsed and burnt to the ground, killing everyone inside.

That left only Mohinder and Sylar, and they fell in love and lived happily ever after.

Then, Sylar went and dug up Peter's corpse, and impaled himself on Peter. (OH GOD MOHINDER WAS A PERV!!!)

***

A knock on the door.

"Coming!"

Peter Petrelli clumsily made his way to the doorway, and opened it.

"Well hey there, kiddo."

Micah Sanders sniffed. "You drunk?"

Peter chuckled. "Why yes I am. Come right along inside, Micah."

"Alright. Got your call, Sylar," Micah said, even though Sylar was near passing-out, "What's the problem."

Sylar growled in a drunken rage. "Some fucking PERVERT'S been writing SEX STORIES about us ONLINE! We need you to talk to the computer and find out WHO THIS **PERV** IS!"

"No problem," Micah giggled, making his way into Peter's bedroom. He sat down at the desk (and, fuck, Peter had NO furniture, did he?), before he looked at a still open fanfic, and lowered his hand over the keyboard.

First off, Micah instantly downloaded all of the fanfics into his mind.

"Woah..." Micah trailed-off, "This guy or girl really IS a pervert. Did you guys read the one where Peter got high on meth before he got gang-banged in the gym room showers? Or the one where you, Sylar, were pregnant with Matt's triplets? Or the ones where—"

"That's enough, Micah, we read most of them," Sylar countered, while Peter folded his arms across his chest. "Now concentrate and find out who this sick freak is so I can kill him."

"And I'll help you do it," Peter agreed.

Micah closed his eyes, and concentrated.

"Uh oh..." Micah muttered.

"What? What is it?" Peter inquired.

"It's... Mohinder Suresh..."

"WHAT?!" Peter and Sylar both exclaimed in unison.

Micah giggled cutely again. "Looks like Mohinder is a PERV."

"Mohinder was ALWAYS a PERV," Sylar added-on, "I just never knew how much. Well, I still have feelings for the guy, so I don't wanna kill him, but..."

Peter growled. "What do you mean 'feelings'?"

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Peter! I saw the way you were sexin' him up with your eyes at the table, licking your lips while teasing the glass with your tongue while staring at him. You made his fucking jaw drop. And, you think I didn't notice, but I SAW you playing footsy with him under the table!"

"...I'm drunk, so I don't know what I'm doing, kay?"

Sylar grunted. "Micah, open up Microsoft Word."

Micah nodded, and did as he had been asked.

"Now, tell the laptop to type everything Peter and I tell you to, now, here we go. Mohinder was a whore. No, he was a SLUT. ALL he could think about was being fucked 24-7, and he had a fetish for men. Strange men. Men he didn't know."

Peter laughed out loud. "Mohinder went to local swinger's club, and met a couple there. He decided to have a threesome with them. The woman's name was Lily, and man's name was Marcus. Marcus got the lube along with some HUGE dildos and a strap-on, while Lily got a blind-fold, a ball-gag, and some anal beads. Oh, and a cock ring."

"Yeah," Sylar added, "And then, Mohinder went into a back room, where Marcus put Mohinder into a sling after tearing off all of his clothes. Even with his enhanced agility and superstrength, Mohinder was as helpless as one of Sylar's victims. After Mohinder was in the sling, naked, Lily approached Mohinder with a strap-on, a 16—no—20 incher, before she aligned herself with Mohinder and—"

"CHRIST you two," Micah stopped, cutting the two pervs off, "I'm only _fourteen_, I don't need to be hearing this stuff! If you want to finish the rest, you'll have to type it on your own. What are you going to do with this perversion of literacy anyways?"

Sylar looked at Peter, and grinned. "We are going to e-mail it to Mohinder, after we forward it to everyone we and Mohinder knows, along with links to Mohinder's slash and het fics and a statement saying that Mohinder was the one who wrote them."

"Yes, exactly," Peter grinned back, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Gabriel. Maybe I'm not just using you for sex after all."

"You love me, Peter, always have, always will," Sylar offered as a counter-response.

"No, that's how you've always felt about me."

"Maybe."

And so Micah left, as Peter and Sylar thanked the boy once again for his help in solving the 'mystery of the perv in spades'.

Afterwards, Sylar sat down at the desk, and he and Peter finished the fanfic, which they titled "Mohinder is a Perv."

Then, they sent it, along with all of Mohinder's fanfics and the information that he was the author of them to everyone on their forwarding list.

***

Angela Petrelli eyed her computer screen, and gasped.

"OH MY GOD, MOHINDER IS A PERV! AND HE KNOWS I'M A LESBIAN!"

Millie wouldn't care.

***

Claire Bennet frowned in front of her laptop.

"That was disgusting, and yet, delightfully entertaining at the same time. I think I've become a Petlar, Mylar, M2, Hando, and Moheter shipper now. And the idea of me and Elle together is sorta hot, and the Paire... Anyway, Mohinder is a perv."

***

In their lair, Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi looked at Hiro's computer monitor.

"Oh shit, Mohinder somehow KNOWS about us, Hiro!"

"I should've left him in the mental institution. I didn't see how badly he NEEDED to BE THERE."

"My GOD, Mohinder is a PERV."

***

Emma Coolidge was at the hospital, reading away...

She blushed when she read a fic where her and Peter were doing the nasty.

"Whoever he is... Mohinder is a PERV."

***

Matt Parkman sat before his computer screen, his jaw dropped.

"Mohinder and I never even made it to third base! Okay, maybe we made it to second, but still... These 'fanfics' are sick. Mohinder is a perv."

***

Luke Campbell eyed his computer monitor with widened eyes.

"Holy shit, that fic with me fucking Sylar was HOT."

But still.

"Mohinder is a PERV!"

***

Noah Bennet, Rene, and Lauren were all at Noah's apartment, staring wide-eyed at the laptop screen.

"Woah..." Lauren said.

"Wow," Rene added on, "That was... yeah... Especially the one where I raped Noah before wiping his memory, twice."

Noah frowned. "Mohinder is a perv."

***

Molly Walker covered her eyes.

"OH THE HORROR! MOHINDER IS A PERV!"

***

Tracy Strauss had just checked her e-mail, and was now reading a fanfic where she and Nathan were gettin' it on like woah.

Tracy groaned.

"Mohinder is a perv."

***

Samuel Sullivan sighed as he watched Edgar and Lydia make-out. They had finally gotten together, but it made Samuel upset, because he secretly wanted them both.

"Hey," Claire said, coming out of her trailer, "You got mail, guys, from Sylar."

"Really?" Samuel inquired as Edgar spat at the sound of his name, "Let's read it!"

They all went inside of Claire's trailer, before Claire had them read a fanfic of Mohinder's called "Samuel's Circus of Love".

"...What the HELL?" Edgar muttered, baffled, "I'd never let Samuel do that to me! And why was I fucking Sylar? Who wrote this twisted shit?"

"Mohinder Suresh," Claire replied.

"MOHINDER?" Samuel inquired, "Huh? Oh God, Mohinder is a PERV."

***

In Heaven, Nathan Petrelli watched from above.

Yeah, he knew what was going on, alright. He was always watching his younger brother, hoping that he would make the right choices. God, Nathan had loved—still loved him—so much.

It was bad enough that Peter was fucking Nathan's murderer, but this?

In Heaven's library, Nathan sat before the monitor, checking out Mohinder's fanfics that Peter and Sylar had been reading.

Nathan nearly fell out of his chair, his wings flapping around himself to cover his eyes.

"Dear God in Heaven, Mohinder is a PERV."

"What's going on?" Chandra Suresh, asked as he flew over, before Eden McCain, Niki Sanders, Daphne Millbrook, Alejandro Herrera, Meredith Gordon, Issac Mendez, Ted Sprague, Elle Bishop, Bob Bishop, Zane Taylor, Dale Smither, Trevor Zeitlan, Brian Davis, Bridget Bailey, Sue Landers, Joe Macon, and Tom Miller joined Nathan around the monitor. Yeah, all of Sylar's victims were a pretty tight-knit bunch in Heaven.

Nathan sighed, realigning his halo into place. "Mohinder Suresh has been writing porn about us, gay and straight, day and night."

"What?!" Chandra gasped, "My son's been doing WHAT?!"

Sylar's victims, along with Niki and Daphne, all took seats at the online library, and read Mohinder's fic.

And they all became sick.

And of course, everyone of them said...

"Mohinder is a PERV!"

"My son is a PERV!" Chandra whined.

Nathan nodded. "Yes, he is."

***

Down in Hell, Arthur Petrelli sat before the computer monitor. He'd been watching Peter too, and as if screwing his father and brother's killer wasn't enough, now he was reading and writing this disgusting porn.

"What are you reading?" Adam Monroe asked. Even though Arthur had killed him, Hell didn't have too many perks, so they needed all the friends they could get.

Arthur groaned. "Mohinder Suresh has been writing slashfic and hetfic on us. Porn, in other words. Thankfully I'm not in too much of it, but you sure are."

Adam sat down next to Arthur, and then made a gesture to Jesse Murphy, Benjamin 'Knox' Washington, Flint Gordon, The German, and James Martin.

"Check out the internet guys, I'm sending you the links."

And so they all sat down.

And read.

"What the fuck?" Knox inquired, "Me and Jesse weren't like that! And I especially never screwed him when he was Peter!"

After really having gotten into one of Mohinder's fanfics where Adam and Sylar were raping Peter, Adam finished the fic and then pretended to be disgusted with it.

"Mohinder is a PERV."

Well, he meant that much.

"Yes, he is," Arthur responded.

"Hey," Adam then said, "Let's go catch the new episode of Supernatural now, I wanna see if Lucifer takes over Sam's body and brings Hell on Earth. That would be so awesome."

"In a minute," Arthur replied, really, really into a fic where he was raping Gabriel and had made him his sex-slave, while Peter watched, "Just... let me finish reading this."

"What do you think of Mohinder, though?" Adam asked.

Arthur smirked. "Mohinder is a perv."

***

At his computer, Mohinder eagerly typed away again, this time writing a fic where Peter, Nathan, Sylar, and Claire were all having an orgy. But what order to put them in?

My oh my how the time flies.

Mohinder halted his typing ministrations, instead pausing to check his e-mail.

And, hot damn, he had over one-hundred messages!

He looked at the subjects, most of the saying things like "WTF?!!?!", "Ur SICK", "RU GAY?", and of course, "Mohinder, you're a PERV!!!!".

Wha...?

He had messages from EVERYONE that he knew, even Samuel Sullivan for crying out loud. Mohinder clicked on the e-mail, and read...

_Mohinder,_

_It doesn't bother me that you're alive, what bothers me is that you are writing PORN on me. If you don't delete all of it right NOW, I am going to KILL you AGAIN, AFTER I SUE your sorry, perverted ass._

_Mohinder, you are a PERV!_

_Sincerely,_

_Samuel Sullivan_

Mohinder's keyboard fell into his lap.

WTF?

They knew.

They ALL knew!

The first e-mail he had received had been from Sylar, and it had a word document file attached to it.

Mohinder clicked on the e-mail It read...

_Hey pervert,_

_It was *I* who discovered your little fic bio, and so Peter and I wrote a fic about you and sent it to everyone we know, with you as the author. Have a look at the file I set you._

_If you ever, EVER write anything about me or Peter a-gain, we will KILL you. Got it?_

_Good._

_Mohinder, you are a perv._

_Byez nowz,_

_-Sy_

Mohinder's jaw-dropped, and he downloaded the attached file and read it.

Again, WTF?

"I am NOT a SLUT!" Mohinder shouted at the top of his lungs.

God, Mohinder was a perv.

***

_Later that night..._

"Do you think he got the e-mails yet?" Peter inquired, in bed next to his lover.

"Yeah, I do," Sylar chuckled, "The perfect Christmas gift, eh?"

Peter laughed. "Seriously. That's one thing we can finally agree on."

"But, there's one more thing we can agree on..."

Sylar and Peter looked at one another, nodded, and then spoke...

"Mohinder is a perv."

***

**A/N:** Yes, yes, yes... ANOTHER WTF from me, as is the usual. This was written for comment_fic on lj, for Peter/Sylar with them finding out that someone has been writing slashfic on them, and I... yeah, chose Mohinder. Mohinder was SUCH a perv in this. If I found out someone was writing fanfiction on ME like that, I don't know HOW I would react.

Anyway, please comment/review, pretty please! Just... yeah, don't flame me. A-gain, I delete anon flames and block logged-in reviewers who flamed.

And yay, Christmas is coming up! I'lll have to write a Christmas Petlar fic. xD


End file.
